Night Out
by g33kg1rl
Summary: A night out on the town, a few good drinks with your buddies. Laughing and joking - then being reminded of your past and mistakes. Alcohol dulls the pain; but it also dulls common sense. He woke up, naked and sore, with his nose pressed to Rev's stomach... Tech/Rev, graphic sex, drinking, swearing, and lots of feather pulling. And coyote-related accidents of the regenerative sort.


Title: Night Out  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: TechxRev  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Loonatics.  
Summary: A night out on the town, a few good drinks with your buddies. Laughing and joking - then being reminded of your past and mistakes. Alcohol dulls the pain; but it also dulls common sense. He woke up, naked and sore, with his nose pressed to Rev's stomach...  
Warnings: Beer, Bourbon, and SEX. Wiley sex at that.

* * *

Night Out

By: Melissa the Damgel

Cameras didn't bother them at this point. It had become something of a joke anyway to have a flashbulb go off in their faces. Sometimes they even had contests to see who could recover the quickest.

Tonight was one of those nights. Rev stifled his snorts and giggles by burying his face in his arms, his whole body shaking till he gave in and squawked in laughter.

"Yous can't see, admit it!" Ace laughed, pointing at Duck as the mallard struggled to straighten up, fists on his hips and his eyes spinning from the most current flash outside the window of the bar.

"I can see perfectly fine." He groused, narrowing his eyes at Tech – which only got the group laughing harder seeing as how Ace was sitting on the other side of the table.

The photographers and news reporters must have been having a field day, Tech surmised, smiling at his group of friends only to glance out the window at the throngs of men and women out there with their cameras, t.v. crews and microphones. It was just as well he hadn't drunk anything – have to set some form of example, right?

"Tech E. Coyote!" A female reporter shouted, shoving her way to the window.

The window was their only source of contact. The bar owner had already thrown them out for the sake of his patrons and he had threatened to call the cops if the news crews entered his establishment – pointing to the sign by the door stating he could refuse service to anyone.

"Tech Coyote!" The woman shouted again and Tech spared her only a mild glance – only to freeze and stare at the picture she had shoved up against the window. "Mr. Coyote! Can you explain the contents of this photograph? There are rumors circulating that before you sent Mastermind to prison, you and she had had an ongoing and rather serious relationship!"

"Why does 'at pic-ture 'ave you kissin' Miss Wacko-cuckoo head?" Duck slurred, squinting his eyes as he leaned over the table till he was practically laying on it so he could look at the picture closer.

Slam blanched, shaking his head several times as though to get the taste of that picture out of his mind – so he drank anther bottle of beer instead.

Tech swallowed hard, and stood from the table, the red shirt he wore over a white t-shirt momentarily caught in Rev's crest of purple feathers atop his head, causing him to mumble a weak apology to the roadrunner. He fled then, walking away from the window, away from the picture and the reporter who was still yelling through the glass for his comment. He waved the bartender, Chuck, down, sitting upon one of the stools. His ears fell and he stared at the countertop, his stomach churning. He really shouldn't be having this drink – but fuck it. What better reason to get drunk than because some dumbass reporter had decided to dredge up old wounds?

He nodded to Chuck and took his glass of bourbon, taking a moment to inhale the heady aroma before taking a small drink. It was smooth and rather earthy as it lingered in his mouth and burned on the way down, curling through his system and warming his body the moment it hit his belly.

Reporters shouted, Loonatics laughed, and Tech closed his eyes, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. That summer had been good – the studying, the theorizing, the simple joy of talking to someone who was just as enthusiastic about creating new machines and trying to solve the riddles of the future while improving upon concepts of the past. Mallory had been a good friend before everything happened. She had even been rather sweet before Christmas, but everything had changed and he never did get the answers as to what.

His third drink sloshed into his glass before anyone dared to sit down next to him. Rev played with his beer bottle with much slower fingers than usual. Tech could feel Rev peeking at him every two seconds, the laughter from the table having died down – no doubt watching with held breath if Rev would survive this encounter.

"So…" Rev started, shifting nervously on his seat.

He was dressed to kill. He looked far too nice for a stupid night out at the bar. White shirt, a lush brown vest that brought out his eyes, and dark slacks that hugged his ass just right and accentuate the length of his legs – and a tie. The guy actually was wearing a stupid pink tie while out on the town. He looked good – damn good. Tech would even admit he had given him a twice over at the unexpected bar outfit. But the worry Rev wore on his face made Tech look away again and he stared into his drink.

Rev frowned and Tech watched the feathers along Rev's neck ruffle up before settling back down. "So is Mastermind as lousy a kisser as the picture showed?" he blurted out, looking to him expectantly.

Tech snorted, a wry smile curling his lips and he turned to the sheepishly grinning roadrunner. "You aren't going to ask?"

Rev shrugged and glanced down at his drink, rolling it between his fingers and then taking a drink as though he just remembered that's why he had it in the first place. He shrugged again and swallowed. "I just figured – 'cause she looks all normal – it's an old picture…. From before anything happened with her brain-suckage plan to rule the world." He picked at the label of the drink.

Sighing and slumping, Tech propped his head up on the bar along his bicep, staring down into his glass of bourbon. "Yeah. She _was_ normal back then. The picture had been taken almost a year before the presentation that day." He paused, frowning as the amber liquid and then sat up and finished it off with a quick gulp, motioning to Chuck for a refill. The drink flowed and he waited till the bartender had given him some space before he continued. "About six months before her plan, she started to act erratic. We had only dated for a few months so it wasn't like we were all that serious. In fact, I don't even know if you would really consider it dating. It was more like we hung out and talked about geeky things concerning machines and ideas we had. But, I did break up with her eventually…." His brow crinkled and Rev leaned a bit closer to him.

He was grateful for that, it made this whole pile of shit seem more private. He took another drink, savoring the flavor. His head was already fuzzy, but it was welcomed and even longed for. "She was so normal at first…" he repeated, shaking his head. "We broke up on good terms; that's why we were still working together when her whole…" He waved a hand in the air and took a sip, "brain-suckage plan went into effect." his ears drooped all the more. "There's not much to explain I guess." He mumbled.

"It's just a sore spot." Rev filled in.

Tech nodded, lifting his eyes to the roadrunner, grateful for his understanding.

Rev sighed and Tech stared, watching Rev pick at the label of his beer till he could unwind it from the bottle like a child would while nervously waiting for his punishment. Chuck offered a fresh bottle to Rev and the roadrunner smiled sheepishly and took it with a soft, 'thank you' under his breath.

"You can go back with the others. I won't be much company." Tech mumbled and rubbed his eyes, the alcohol slowing his speech and his limbs felt heavy, his sense of smell already on overdrive with the failure of his other senses. Rev smelled good.

The roadrunner laughed and glanced at him, green eyes shining back at him. "Nah – I came over here because you were here. Not really into hanging out with the guys tonight."

Tech's brows knitted together and he blinked slowly at the bird, spinning his drink on the table between his fingers. "I was the designated driver." He blurted out dumbly and blinked again. He glanced at his drink frowning at it. "Well, was… I guess I should be in charge of the cab rides instead." He glanced over at the group – and the fact Ace had somehow convinced Duck to dance on the table with Lexi was a telling sign at how smashed the others were.

Rev chuckled and Tech stared at him, a slow smile curling over his lips.

"You think Duck will try and deny this tomorrow?" Rev giggled, the flesh along his beak that wasn't covered in feathers was flushed and his eyes dilated.

"Definitely." Tech chuckled, nudging Rev as the avian finished his beer. Rev's feathers fluffed and rustled with amusement and Tech returned the sentiment with a snort.

"Put the skirt on!" Ace shouted.

Tech heard a sigh behind him and offered a weak smile to Chuck. "I'll get them out of here. Just want to finish my drink first."

The bartender was placated and he nodded, a bit more at ease as Duck proceeded to put on a hula skirt – where it came from was rather baffling – and proceeded to dance with Lexi while Ace smirked with a deep flush across his cheeks and a lazy, sleepy look in the drooping of his eyes. Slam mumbled beside him and the bunny nodded, and the two of them fished about in his pants, presumably for dollar bills.

"Think it's time to go." Rev slurred and hopped off his seat with only a minimal stagger. He managed to keep Ace and Slam from cheapening Lexi with money shoved down her pants – Duck wasn't so lucky; "Time to go home!" Rev announced with raised hands, and he helped Lexi step down from the table.

"No'wanna go home, auntie Em. I gonna win!" Duck cooed and fell off the table.

"We wanna stay 'while." Lexi cuddled up to Rev's chest, running her fingers through his feathers along his neck.

"We can drink at home!" Rev gently pushed her away, handing her off to Ace who was more than happy to have a clingy bunny like Lexi draped over him. "That way, you guys can dance as much as you want without reporters taking pictures of you!" He grinned in triumph of his drunken logic.

Tech smiled, finishing the last of his bourbon and humming at the richness of that particular bottle. He set his glass down and pulled his wallet out, handing Chuck his charge card. "Sorry about everything tonight."

Chuck waved his hand in dismissal as he slid the card over their bar tab, handing Tech the receipt. "You guys are my best customers – even with the occasional cross-dressing gag." He shoved a thumb in Duck's direction, who was draped over Slam's shoulder with his hula skirt flipped up. "You guys comin' in actually made my place higher-end." He smirked and Tech chuckled, smoothing the fur between his ears.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tech signed and put his card back in his wallet and headed after the staggering group. "See you later, Chuck." He waved over his shoulder.

They walked for a block or so. The flashing camera lights finally getting the better of them and forced them to look for a means of escape from the nosey reporters. Ace tried to step off the curb to hail a taxi, but Tech pulled him back just in time to keep a semi from plowing him over. Rev waved his arms, managing to get their first taxi to stop. They piled in the worst of their friends with Duck sitting on Lexi's lap like a toy doll. Though Slam had probably twice as much as the rest of them in regards to alcohol consumption, he only had a minor buzz; his high metabolism aiding him in remaining relatively sober for the exodus home. He waved to Tech, grumbling out a promise to at least get them in the doors of Head Quarters before the taxi sped off with her full load.

Rev pouted, his shoulders falling, "Wish it was a van taxi that had stopped. We all could have gotten home…" he whined, swaying where he stood.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon 'nough." Tech assured him with a lazy tongue, wrapping his arm around the bird's shoulders and leaning a bit heavier on him than he first intended. The bourbon was starting to really go to his head.

"Least I don't have ta listen to Duck sing." Rev waggled a finger, his head falling back on Tech's shoulder, his eyes slipping closed.

"Small mercies," Tech agreed and waved his hand, failing to signal a cab for several minutes. By the time one did stop, Rev was hanging on him with a mumbling sleepy slur to his words and the occasional giggle that was prompted for something as simple as Tech turning his head and causing his chin whiskers to tease over Rev's crest.

They fell into the cab with the last of the photographers rushing right up to the vehicle and taking pictures of them.

"Loonatics Head Quarters." Tech grunted, falling back against the seat, slumping in it as he closed his eyes.

"Sure thing." The cabbie honked the horn, trying to get the masses to move.

Rev yawned and fell against Tech, his head resting on the coyote's shoulder. "Think Slam got the others inside?"

"If not, we'll have to try and get Duck out of that tree again." Tech sighed, floating where he sat, warm where Rev pressed himself up against him. The smells of the cab overwhelmed him, smelling sour – like sweat and vomit – but then there was Rev and he turned his head nuzzling into the bird's feathers and inhaling him deeply. Rev chirped, moving only enough to slide an arm around Tech's waist.

His nostrils flared and he inhaled again then pulled away – but the vehicle made his face twist in disgust and he turned back to Rev and buried his nose against his neck, humming in approval. Rev giggled suddenly, hunching his shoulder up against his nose and Tech grinned, purposefully rubbing his chin scruff against Rev's neck.

"That tickles." Rev stumbled over the words, reaching up to push at Tech's face.

"But you smell good." Tech whined, arching his back a bit in his attempt to press the squirming bird back up against his side.

The roadrunner wiggled a bit more and then his hands buried themselves in the fur around his ears and he held him against his chest, his own head tipped back against the headrest. Tech rumbled and inhaled deeply, his tail thumping behind him. Rev's fingers began to massage behind his ears, and it was absolutely delightful, Tech melted against him, another soft rumble emanating from his chest.

The ride home seemed short and before Tech knew it, they were untangling themselves and paying the cabbie. Rev latched onto Tech's arm and hung from him as they entered the Tower. The first thing they heard was the music, and the next was the giggles. Lights flashed from the common room and Tech peaked in to see Lexi down to her bra and skirt dancing in the center of the room, a blissed-out look on her face as she did the one thing she had wanted to be before all this superhero stuff took over her life. She danced. It wasn't some slutty pole dancing routine, it was a true dance routine befit a ballerina for Swan Lake. Ace was trying to join her, using his martial art skills to adapt to her needs, and Duck was passed out the couch, snoring with a coconut bra on.

Her lines were long and smooth, her dips slow and powerful as she rolled herself back up. The length of her arms and legs, the graceful sweep of her wrist, the elegance of her turns – and she smiled. Sweet and gentle; so unlike her determined and cocky persona she used with villains twice her size. The dim lights highlighted her movements and the shadow of Ace behind her, steadying her with sure hands, catching her in strong arms, inserting himself into her most joyous of moments, it all seemed just as natural as her dancing there alone.

Slam was nowhere to be seen – not that Tech blamed him. Now that they were home, it seemed perfectly reasonable that they didn't need supervision.

Rev hummed next to him as he watched Lexi and Ace dance, his hooded, green eyes seeming so dark and lost in memories. "She woulda been a great dancer..." He whispered.

Tech nodded in agreement, his fingers sliding through the feathers along Rev's neck. "She still could be… she would just have to quit the Loonatics."

The roadrunner nodded in agreement and then looked to him, curling his arm around the coyote's waist and gazing at him with a trembling fear. "Are you going to leave us one day? You're inventions are amazing. You could be working for the government or some private company and be making billions by now." His voice grew hushed and his fingers curled upon his clothing, and Tech shivered, his fingers just now pausing in their careful stroking of Rev's feathers.

"What about you? You could be working with your father and taking over the Roadrunner business." Tech whispered blinking slow, the depths of Rev's eyes fascinating him.

"I'm not very good at making my inventions work." Rev reminded him. "Mine tend to eat their own eyes."

Tech snorted, a smile twisting his lips, "That was one time."

"It was freaky."

"But you fixed it."

"You were the one who got it to work." Rev reminded him, once again gazing at him with fear of him leaving.

Tech's brows knotted together and he shook his head, the music from the common room drifting to him in a vaguely jazz and blues sort of background noise. "Rev… what were you going to do before the Loonatics recruited you?"

Shaking his head, Rev's beak moved as he fumbled for words. "I don't know. I was in my second year of college and I still had no idea what I wanted to be." He shook his head, lifting a hand and curling it around Tech's neck. "The only thing that had been keeping me afloat was my memory and the promise from my dad that if I finished business school I would join the family business."

It seemed so lonely when he put it that way. Rev had talked a little about how he had never been a track and field star the way his father and grandfather had been. They had briefly discussed how his inventions were good concept ideas, but his execution of creating said inventions were hardly good enough to leave the lab. Rev could write computer code that could spin circles around Tech, but he had only discovered that particular talent after he joined the Loonatics and had the opportunity to learn from Tech himself. Compared to Tech who had known since he was in diapers that he was going to create inventions for a living (after turning his Jack in the Box into a high powered Bully Puncher to keep his older brother from getting beat up after school); Rev hadn't had much going for him.

"Well… if we are never needed and we are free to do anything else we like, you'll work for me." He whispered.

Rev smiled weakly, his fingers curling in his fur again, slow and lazy, rubbing against the base of his ear. "Thanks, but you don't need to."

Tech's face twisted, "But… you're the best assistant I've ever had."

There was that sad smile again, his fingers threading pulling away. "Thanks, but..."

"I'm being serious." Tech cupped the back of his head, forcing Rev to meet his eyes once again.

The roadrunner held still, staring at him, assessing him with alcohol clouded eyes – but it was there, the silent desperation to believe him. His tail feathers shook suddenly and they fanned out behind him, his eyes growing darker with a tilt of Rev's head.

"You keep me in line, your coding is the best I've ever seen, and your ideas rival mine only because I can figure out how to make your ideas technologically work." Tech explained, taking a small step back as Rev leaned more heavily against him. "We make a great team."

"Do we?" Rev asked, fingers circling through his fur, his head tilting toward him.

Tech nodded, his tongue sweeping over his lips, his heart jumping in his chest. Rev's green eyes bore into him, making his belly twist and his tail wag. He nodded a second time, finding his tongue tied and his fingers sliding under the delicate feathers along Rev's throat. "Yeah…" his hoarse response tumbled out. Smiling and stroking his cheek along the corner of his mouth, Rev leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the side of Tech's mouth where his fingers had been just seconds before.

He jerked slightly at the intimate touch and Tech blinked at Rev, watching the roadrunner lean toward him again and press another kiss squarely to his lips. Tech's eyes slipped shut and he felt the kiss, the way the bird's firm but pliant beak worked his mouth open, coaxing his tongue into play. He inhaled sharply, the scent of the avian washing over him and he shivered. The fingers along Rev's neck tightened, pulling him closer suddenly, his arm curling about his thin waist.

The roadrunner pressed against him fully, tugging on the back of Tech's red shirt. The coyote huffed against him, breaking the kiss in favor of nipping at his neck, tasting him and smelling him. Tech curled his paws down along Rev's sides, kneading at his shoulders and dipping into the space at the small of the bird's back. Rev chirped against his ear, feathers ruffling and consuming Tech in the arid scent of his fellow desert creature.

Pulling on him, arching against him, Rev tried to cover him, his arms wrapping firmly about his shoulders, his head lolling backwards the moment Tech dragged his fangs across his throat. "That's nice…" Rev breathed, his hips nudging against Tech's, rolling against his thigh and dragging his belly against the front of Tech's pants. "Do that again…" Rev whimpered, gripping at the back of his head, pulling on his fur. His tail feathers fanned behind him, spreading wide and alluring. Tech had never seen him do such a thing – usually he was so sleek and trim, every feather in its proper place but now, eyes dark and green rimmed, the flesh along his beak red and his breath coming in sipping pants. Tech pulled him down the hall, practically dragging the bird with him.

Rev put the brakes on abruptly, smiling coy and excited. He pulled away, dragging his hand down along Tech's belly, hooking his fingers into the edge of his pants. "I'm not that easy." He chuckled, eyes peeking at him, so coy and yet sensual; and Tech was gone. His sheath hardened, preparing to release his erection, his ears turned fully towards him, ignoring everything else but the roadrunner, and his hands reached toward him, grasping for his thighs – but Rev suddenly wasn't there.

Sticking his tongue out playfully, Rev removed his vest, "Meep meep." He cooed and turned, walking away from him as he dropped his clothing on his way around a corner.

Flaring his nostrils, Tech immediately followed, tugging the red over shirt off, and leaving it just a few feet from Rev's vest. He stopped as he came to the split hallway, looking first down one, then the other. Tech closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. The scents of the Tower washed over him – the perfume Lexi wore, the feather gel Duck used daily, the electrical scent of barbecue and chips from Slam, sweat and carrots from Ace. His own scent mingled in the corridors, reminding him where he had last gone – then he smelled it: ozone, wind and that fresh scent of rain after a storm in the desert. He turned right, picking up the pace.

Around a slight bend, Tech found Rev's tie flung to one side and his shirt dropped on the floor on the other. Tech jerked his own t-shirt off in a mad rush, panting at the air. Around another corner Tech found Rev's pants as though the roadrunner had simply walked out of them and continued on. Licking his lips, Tech struggled with his attire, following Rev's scent, kicking off his shoes on the way and struggled from his own pants as he rounded another corner, tugging the last leg off his foot.

There was a certain level of freedom without his clothing. Tech's skin tickled and the fur along the center of his back stood on end, his tail lashing at the air.

A flash of tail feathers and the sudden realization he was being watched from behind alerted him to the roadrunner's sneaky arrival. He turned, sharp and swift only to be jolted with another: "Meep meep!" which made him jump and he stumbled over his previously discarded boxers. He landed hard on his back, banging his elbow in the process, but he was up and after Rev, the laugh from the avian more than enough of a taunt to speed up his pursuit.

Rev danced out of his reach, occasionally sticking his tongue out at him or fanning those tail feathers at him with a shake of his scrawny hips. Stopping abruptly, Tech darted down a side hallway, pausing only long enough to grab a few of his Bad Guy Catcher inventions. He worked fast, much faster than he normally would have as he secured one to the ceiling just out of sight from the hallway.

He could hear him approaching, the sound of wind in the hallway and he yanked on the cord, releasing the net. Rev stopped just short of the trap – and nothing happened. No net, no release pin where it should have been tugged free – Tech tugged again on the cord but it was stuck. Rev turned, smirking and sashaying his hips as he peeked over his shoulder and winked. Tech licked his lips and dropped the cord, rushing to catch up to him.

The net released and thudded over the top of Tech's head. He hit the ground hard.

Rev laughed softly and turned, moving to help him, but back peddled as Tech struggled to free himself. Clucking excitedly, Rev darted forward instead, cooing into his ear, "Can the wily coyote catch the elusive roadrunner?" he asked, his hand reaching down and cupping the still hard sheath between Tech's legs. "Mmmm… I hope so." he meeped and then turned, zipping away.

Stumbling free, Tech took chase, his focus once more completely on Rev and catching that teasing ass of his.

Rev bypassed every one of Tech's booby traps, and somehow, with growing lust from further groping, whispered words of what they could be doing, and a kiss or three when he was unable to move, every time, Tech was the unfortunate victim who did managed to set all the traps off. By the time he reached the end of the hall that led to his lab, trapping the roadrunner (who was actually teasing his own growing erection between his legs), Tech had had to molecularly regenerate three times.

The sight of the bird made his mouth water, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he stalked towards him, flicking his eyes from his occupied hands and back to the flushed, hooded eyes of his face – and Tech reached for him brushing his fingers across his heaving chest. Then Rev was gone, dancing away from him, suckling upon a finger in his mouth.

Growling, Tech's eyes flashed with light and the door to his lab burst open, colliding with Rev's back and stopping the bird cold in his tracks.

Rev squawked, managed to take one step forward before Tech scooped him into his arms and slammed him into the opposite wall.

Tech panted, trembling from every nerve ending in his body, every one of his senses on full alert, and all he could do was watch the roadrunner's head fall back against the wall, moaning low and needy, eyes hooded and feeling long legs curl around his hips, pulling him into the apex of his body with another ruffle of his tail feathers.

He caught him. Tech held him in his arms and every fiber in his body screamed in triumph – asking him to claim and posses. With a roll of Rev's hips, Tech groaned and fell forward, burying his face in the roadrunner's neck. He inhaled, slow and deep, scenting him as he pushed his sheath and growing erection against the roadrunner's feathery ass.

"Inside…" Rev cooed and gripped at his neck, moaning as Tech growled and nipped at his throat.

Pulling away from the wall and carrying him; unwilling to allow Rev any sort of chance at getting away; Tech stumbled into his lab, door slamming shut behind him with a simple clench of his powers.

With a fleeting thought, anything metal or magnetic was swept from the nearest lab table and he settled Rev atop it, moving atop the table with him and kneeling between his legs. Tech bent his head, his tongue dragging across the semi-revealed erection between Rev's legs again and again, savoring his heady taste.

Crying out, Rev curled toward him, his hands grabbing his shoulders desperately, but all the good it did was get a hand to his chest and he was pushed back down.

"Tech… Tech, yeah, like-that-please-more-more-oh-perfect-your-tongue-is-so-warm-and-your-fingers. Touch-me, more-yes-yes-my-tail, touch-my-tail-oh!" He babbled, his head shaking back and forth. Tech's fingers silenced him, stroking along his tongue. Rev moaned and Tech rumbled in his chest, dragging his tongue up across his erection, along his belly and finally up the center of the bird's chest. He snuffled at the base of his neck, nipping at his throat and delighting at the avian's whistling pleads around his fingers.

The coyote kissed his cheek. They groped, arching and rutting against the other. Rev wrapped his arms about Tech's shoulders, holding tight and spreading his legs further. Tech groaned, taking both Rev's erection and his own in hand, rubbing them together, sliding against each other hot and wet, thrusting together, and racing towards the finish. Rev was hot and tangy upon his lips, kissing at his neck, kissing at his eyelids, lapping at his throat and as his hips thrust, and then he was kissing him again, his thumb rubbing over their tips, mixing precum.

Rev slapped his hand away from their sliding cocks abruptly, and his tail feathers fanned out again and hips angling up as he pushed his rump up close to Tech's cock, snuggling in.

Gasping, Tech stared, eyes wide and tail lashing at the air. His erection jumped and slid through the feathers against the tender flesh of the bird's rump. Rev cooed and ran his hands along Tech's arms, gripping them for support as he arched once more.

"Rev…" He choked, his back bowing, his hips pushing and sliding them close. Tech wanted him, the idea overwhelmed him and desire took over his mind – but he had to be certain.

"Oh… so nice…" Rev gripped at his arms, clucking a few times as his eyes fell shut and he angled his hips to drag the length of his erection across Tech's belly. It smeared across him, its aroma mixing with his and Tech growled, leaning forward to nip and scrape his fangs across the bird's neck. He should be taking it slow, but Rev's scent…

It didn't matter a minute later. Tech hurriedly poured sewing machine oil over his fingers and massaged Rev's opening, pushing into him, stretching him with insistent circular motions. Rev's tail fanned and occasionally slapped against the table, his knees spreading all the further, and the roadrunner's toes curled against the slick lab table. He crowed, moaning every time the coyote's fingers entered him and rubbed the oil further into his warm body.

Tech forced himself to wait till he at least had two fingers spreading easily within Rev before he gave in, coating him, aligning himself to the roadrunner's eager and rolling hips, and pressed in. His teeth locking over Rev's cooing throat, just barely touching his skin, and inch by inch he took him. Chirps and gasps ruffled the fur along his brow. Fingers twined with fur and tugged. Trembling thighs lifted and rubbed along his sides, wrapping about his waist and pulling him in even as he lifted towards him – and Tech growled, wrapping his arm about Rev's bottom, bringing him closer and thrusting the last few inches into solid, gripping heat that grabbed him by the balls and squeezed. Rev crowed, arching, his body and vibrating.

Maybe it was the alcohol that dulled his decisions or maybe it was some emotion that Tech had ignored or mistaken as something lesser that only the alcohol was allowing him to recognize now – but he kissed the bird, plunging into Rev as though diving into life for the first time. He moved and thrust, dragging across every inch of his body, feeling every muscle as it curled and stretched under him, with him, dancing in a symphony of pleasure that jolted through their bodies and he moaned against his lips as feathers and fur slapped together.

Rev whimpered and wrapped his arm about his neck, scrambling to hold onto him, their bodies moving faster, each jarring shock rolling bursts of pleasure through them, exploding across nerve endings and tingling along every inch of warm and slick skin.

Hot hands dragged across flesh, tail feathers fanned and thumped against his thighs and Tech curled his tail, brushing it across Rev's side. Rev moaned and threw his head back, breaking their kiss, a hand tugging on his ears, his hips bucking and his erection rubbing insistently against Tech's stomach. The coyote rumbled, biting at the bird's shoulder, dragging his fangs through the feathers – when he was suddenly flipped, landing hard on his back and blinking up at Rev.

Rev took Tech's hands, pulling them slowly from his body with his own whine of disappointment. He spread them out, holding his hands out to either side – then he bowed to him, kissing his chest and ruffling his feathers out till his tail fanned out perfectly for him and it lay across the coyote's legs. Rev's crest stood a bit higher and fuller too. Rev chirped and rolled his hips, his brows knotting together and he lifted his head just enough to stare at him as though waiting, hoping for something.

Thrusting his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Rev's heat, Tech rumbled deep in his chest. The roadrunner yelped and his head rolled backwards, panting and shivering against him. Tech pulled his hands free of Rev's and he sat up, wrapping his arms about the bird's waist, covering as much of his body as he could with a hand planted upon his shoulder and the other burying deep into his tail feathers, fisting them and pushing his ass down hard against his hips with a meep of ecstasy against his ear. He kissed his throat, hungry and rough, fangs pulling on feathers. He lifted Rev and then dropped him back down onto his length, and stars exploded across his vision. Rev squawked and hugged his head to his breast, moving with him, repeating the momentum upon himself and soon enough he was bouncing upon his lap, guided only by Tech's hand and tumbling towards ecstasy.

The more Tech moved, the more Rev vocalized, his moans grew louder. His chirps grew closer together and he pleaded, soft and slow, each word punctuated with every thrust he made. His belly tightened and Tech whined, his knot tingling and heating up, preparing to swell.

"Rev…" He whimpered, thrusting harder, nipping at his throat and grabbing the bird's thigh, gripping it so tight he knew bruises were going to form under the feathers.

"Tech… tech..." Rev chirped, pressing his cheek to his, hugging his neck all the tighter.

"Don't wanna… hurt… you…" Tech panted, jerking Rev harder against his lap.

Groaning and writhing against him, Rev touched his brow to Tech's "Won't… give me everything…" He pleaded, and dropped down hard against his lap.

Tech barked, hugging his hips to his and he cried out, his knot swelling within Rev and the bird gasped, holding tight to him as the knot filled him, locking him in place, and it was so exquisite. Tech's breath fled from his body and he quivered against Rev's body, a hand threading through his feathers and running up his back to grip his shoulder.

Rev wiggled, his mouth still open and his eyes squeezed tight.

Reaching between them, Tech curled his fist around Rev's slender but long erection and pumped it, pulling it and coaxing a warbling cry from Rev's lips. The roadrunner wiggled and rolled his hips, tugged on Tech's knot, rubbed across his length and it was like fireworks exploded through his mind.

Tech howled, holding the roadrunner tight to his body as his orgasm tore through him. He clung to Rev, inhaling his scent feeling the bird's release splatter again him overwhelming him all the more. The tightness around his knot increased and he bucked. Tech released again, hard and desperate within the avian's body, flooding his bowels and claiming him. He pressed his brow closer to Rev's, opening his eyes and watching the tremors of pleasure wrack through the bird like a rollercoaster of bliss they rode together.

He jerked a few times, bucking against Rev as the last of his orgasm shot into him, leaking around his engorged knot. Rev recovered first, enough to cup his face and kiss him, teasing his tongue and smoothing down the fur along his face.

Panting together, breathing the air together, touching and caressing together – Tech broke the kiss long enough to really look at him and stare into green eyes so wide and honest, his heart ached. Tech hid his face against Rev's shoulder, holding him tight and burying a hand into the mass of tail feathers still cradled in his lap.

Rev sighed and draped his arms over him, stroking his neck, bowing his head to his and nuzzling at his ears.

It took a while for Tech's knot to finally go down enough for him to pull out – and once he did, they shakily climbed from the table and stumbled to the couch Tech kept in his lab. They collapsed on it, at first side by side, but eventually they were curled together, Tech's nose buried in Rev's belly, breathing in their combined scents and falling to sleep with lazy circles being rubbed into his neck.

* * *

It was like following a trail of chaos and destruction. Feathers here and there, clothing flung wildly throughout the halls, several inventions tossed to the side as well as a net lying in the middle of a corridor. Duck had thought nothing of it other than Rev being lazy at first – but then he saw a large red shirt, and shoes that most certainly didn't belong to the roadrunner ; and then he saw a pair of pants, oil stained and too long in the legs and too wide at the hips for the bird.

Duck raised a brow at them on the way to his room, stepping over a fizzled out and slightly damaged freeze ray, before staring blankly at his door with a vaguely coyote shaped dent in it. Rolling his eyes and then regretting it as the pounding pain in his head took over again and reminded him he had a hangover; Duck entered his room and threw the hula skirt from him, scowling at it. He had no idea why he was wearing it when he woke up. Probably some prank that idiotic rabbit dressed him in just to take pictures and soil his good reputation.

Changing his clothes and putting on a pair of sunglasses (there was never an excuse to not be stylish – even with a hangover), Duck then made his way to the kitchen so he could make himself his famous hangover remedy. Stumbling over half turned out pants and again further down the hall over a pair of shoes, Duck snarled then groaned and held his head. "I think the mutt finally ate motor mouth! He kicked the shoe across the hall and past the kitchen door.

"Not so loud." Lexi whispered, her eyes still closed and her head cradled in her hands.

Ace lifted his own pair of sunglasses to look at Duck, his eyes red shot and his own hangover drink in hand. "What are yous talkin' abouts, Duck?" He husked, his voice low and raspy.

Duck scowled and shook a pair of boxers off his foot, pointing at the clothing. "These. They're everywhere." He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of tomato juice and various other ingredients for his cure.

Lexi rubbed her eyes and sat back in her chair slow and cautious. "What?" She asked, a bit more of a snip to her voice.

"There's feathers in the hallway. Is that clear enough for ya?" Duck snarled and slammed his mixer on the counter.

Everyone groaned in pain and bowed their heads, waiting for the pounding to stop.

It was several minutes and a painful blender whirling before anyone tried to remember what they were talking about before.

"Dabgrua be thuna?" Slam asked as he entered, pointing over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Yeah, no idea what the feathers are about." Duck laughed weakly, sipping at his drink. "My door even has a dent in it!"

Slam's face twisted up in surprise – he was far more together than the others due to the fact he apparently suffered from no hangover. "Thugbu grubana Rev?"

"Well my feather's sure ain't blue."

Ace frowned, "Come on guys, you know how Rev gets when he is totally wasted. He probably ran around naked."

"Whrud hubav dwghi, buet gesv Tech?" Slam agreed only to raise a brow at their leader.

The bunny blinked and even Lexi lifted her head at that question. Where was Tech? The coyote had been adamant at the beginning of the night that he was going to drive them home. Well, they were home, but if Tech hadn't been drunk, where was he? No one had seen him yet.

Then again, it was nearly noon. He was probably working already.

"Sudmak rabneskri geroi, bar skig ghowe picture Mallory rekfdi kiss-kissy." Slam remembered, tapping his finger against his chin as he thought that over – and then headed for his pantry and proceeded to empty it out for breakfast – well, lunch.

Duck's face went ashen and a light bulb went off. "Oh shit… that's right! That reporter showed Tech that picture."

"Yeahs," Ace recalled, nodding in agreement as he vaguely remembered Tech leaving the table for the bar.

Duck scratched his head, if Tech did get drunk – and there was no roadrunner yet to be seen – what happened?

Ace was first from the table, swaying in place from the bout of dizziness that hit him, and he headed down the hall. Duck close on his fuzzy tail.

He just knew it! Duck had always said that one day the mutt would go crazy and eat one of them. He probably had tried to fry the poor bird brain after they got home. Rev was probably drugged and was running for his life, at normal roadrunner speed with no hope of escaping a hungry predator. He could just see it now, the torn remains, the milky eyes of his dead comrade, laid out like a feast on the floor of the coyote's room.

"Oh my God, he ate Rev!" Duck shouted, his hands gripping at his head.

Lexi whined at his screaming and rubbed at her temple, raising a brow at him, "I don't think he ate him."

"But look at that dent in the wall! They must have attacked each other!"

"Keep it down, Duck. We'll find out everythin' in a sec!" Ace hissed and waved the panicking fowl off and reached for the laboratory's door where the trail of destruction seemed to end.

* * *

He woke slowly, warm and secure, pressed into the couch cushions. Rev could feel a few of his feathers bent and pushed out of place from the position he was in, but he didn't care, it felt good. He felt good.

Wriggling and trying to get under the covers, Rev's brow furrowed and he had a moment of annoyance because he couldn't get the blankets up over his shoulders. And his foot was stuck. He pouted and tried again, curling his fingers in the thick fur to try and pull it over him-

Rev's eyes snapped open and he stared up at a ceiling filled with wires and computer screens as well as various contraptions. His head hurt a bit, humming in that painful way a light hangover gave him and he looked to his chest. Tech slept on him, his nose pressing into his hip and a hand splayed across his chest. Rev's head fell back, his lungs pulling for air and his mind spun wildly, a hundred questions running through his head – till one moment of clarity hit him. _"We make a great team."_ Everything rushed to the forefront of his brain, shoving his headache aside and he focused on the one glaring fact of all this – he and Tech had slept together.

Swallowing hard, Rev shifted again, looking down at Tech, his fur mussed, a bit of drool lining the corner of his mouth, and his ears flopped every which way.

He felt a flush spreading over his skin and his feathers rose along his arms and chest. Shyly, he reached out and smoothed a bit of his hair down between his ears, his fingers curling along his neck. Rev blushed a little more. His belly flipped the more he remembered of their night together. The longer he had a chance to really take in this situation the more nervous he became because this scenario was one he hadn't realistically thought he would ever have a chance at.

It almost ruined him in that moment, thinking this would never happen again – sober at any rate. He struggled to get some leverage and pull himself up slowly, sitting with the coyote laying on his legs and pressed snug against his stomach and hips. His backside protested and he sucked in a breath, shifting and feeling the residual ache within his body. Rev's crest flared, sticking up a bit more till his nerves got the best of him and it immediately fell flat against his head. Stroking Tech's fur and smoothing it down along his shoulders, Rev trembled and bit his lower lip, taking a moment to study him, to feel him and remember the weight of Tech; how the coyote curled so naturally around him.

It didn't surprise him when he began to notice signs of Tech waking up. It scared him and he wished he could run, but he also feared what leaving might mean… and there was still hope that if he stayed, maybe there could be more between them.

He did lie down though, flinging an arm over his eyes to try and calm himself, to pretend he was asleep, to deny having just watched the coyote slumber; anything. His feathers fluffed away from his body. At the first moaning groan and the nuzzling and sniffing of Tech's nose against his stomach and further down to his crotch. Rev gasped and Tech jerked, wincing as he opened his eyes just enough for him to stare at Rev's abdomen.

Tech lay very still, his fingers curling through Rev's feathers as he began to wake. Over his shoulder Rev could see his tail waking up and moving in the laziest wag he had ever seen. But it stopped and Tech sat up a bit more, rubbing his eyes and face till he could really look at him – and he blinked in surprise, his nostrils flaring, taking in the scent that lay between them once more and Rev could practically see Tech's brain jump-start itself.

Rev had no doubts he looked panicked. He was feeling the same with how fast his own heart was beating against his ribs. Tech stared at his face, comprehension slow in coming and when everything fit into place and he came to the same jumbled memory as Rev had just minutes before, Tech jerked backwards, pushing away from him, a knee sliding forward and under Rev's thigh to try and sit back.

Rev grabbed him, alarm overpowering him like a thrumming clock counting down to his destruction. Though he was horrified that he and Tech were going to have to talk about this, he was downright terrified of Tech panicking more than he already was and coming to some conclusion that couldn't be further from the truth. Rev's hands gripped at Tech's shoulders, keeping him from fleeing the couch, forcing him to stay where he was.

The coyote's nostrils flared again and his eyes flicked down between them and then back to Rev, his eyes wide.

Rev's fingers moved from Tech's shoulders to the back of his neck. His stomach flipped because he so brazenly buried his fingers into Tech's fur. He stared at him owlishly, the blush draining from his face and his feathers lay tight over his body. All he could do was stare, desperate for him to see something in his fear that would give Tech the understanding that though this didn't happen the way it should have, it wasn't unwanted.

What was he supposed to say? Rev had forced this situation on every count. He had kissed him, he had seduced him, he had… even the sex, he had encouraged everything to this point – and even now, he had forced Tech to stay right where he was. Rev pulled his fingers free, though, he was unable to stop himself from dragging his palms down to his collarbone one last time. Rev's lips parted and he blinked several times, lost on what to say for the first time in several years.

He moved and Rev jerked his eyes back up to Tech's face, watching the coyote shyly smooth the hair atop his head down, amber eyes peeking at him, much more relaxed than before. "Hey…" Tech whispered.

Rev offered a nervous smile, his crest rising slowly with relief, "Hey-"

The sudden cry of panic from behind the door made them both jerk and pull away from each other, standing by the couch – and it was a contest as to what was more distracting; the fact some of their fellow comrades were obviously just outside of the lab or the fact they were both naked in front of the other. Rev could only vouch for himself because the latter was definitely where his mind was at. Being able to see Tech standing there unclothed and for his eyes only was a memory he most certainly was going to savor.

"Oh my God, he ate Rev!" Duck shouted, from the other side of the door.

"Uh…" Tech hesitated then his hands shot up and his powers flared, the locks on the doors sliding into place just as the handle wiggled and jiggled.

"But look at that dent in the wall! They must have attacked each other!"

"So…" Tech fumbled, a blush beginning to line his cheeks. "I think they want in."

Rev nodded, snapping out of his reverie. "Uh, right…" he glanced about the room and dashed off, nothing but a lingering breeze as he jumped the balcony and by sheer momentum he ran along the side of the building to his own balcony and bedroom. He stumbled inside, pulling clothes on hurriedly, struggling into his pants. He paused suddenly, staring blankly at the t-shirt in hand. Rev reached behind him, sliding his fingers through his tail feathers and pressing his palm against his backside. He closed his eyes, shivering at the feel of the raw and aching sensation flaring inside him, at the brilliant pressure he placed there. He liked it very much; it was like a brand that no one else knew of; no one else would ever see – unless he were Tech.

Shaking himself from the fantasy, Rev scolded himself for the daydream. He didn't know what any of this meant yet. Pulling his shirt on and struggling to walk without a noticeable limp, he hurried through the hallways, coming up behind the group as they tried every code they could think of to get the lab doors open. "What's-going-on-guys?"

"Tech ate Rev!" Duck shrieked, pounding on the door. "I never got to say goodbye to the feather-butt!" he sobbed.

Rev was very happy for the feathers over his face – it hid the fact he was blushing and that fleeting memory of Tech's talented tongue exploring… various territories down south.

"We's checkin' in on the Tech-man. He's got inventions all over da place and a bunch of 'em are busted up-" Ace stopped and blinked at Rev. Slam gave a shout of joy and hugged Rev, who gagged and struggled to get away.

Lexi laughed weakly at the sight of him then winced and held her head. "Ow… I'm glad you're alive. I'm going to go hide under my bed now." She whimpered and practically crawled away.

Duck didn't say a word. In fact, he resolutely tried not to look at him or indicate he had just moments ago been worried. "Good ta see ya up before the crack of noon." He grumbled.

Smiling up at Slam and then to Ace, he zipped forward, trying to be himself, trying to act as though nothing should be out of the ordinary of the fact he had indeed been inside the lab not 69.3 seconds ago. "So-you-trying-to-get-in-and-see-Tech? I-can-help! I-helped-program-most-of-the-codes-in-HQ! I-can-override-this-sucker-in-no-time!" he grinned and zipped over to the control panel and began furiously typing into the miniature computer. He purposefully typed in random codes and false starts to give Tech more time, but even for Rev, he couldn't take too long and the locks clicked open and Rev was pushing the door open and walking inside soon enough with a skip to hide the aching waddle he felt like actually moving too.

"Tech-buddy?" Ace called, gazing about the room.

Slam wrinkled his nose as he entered and then sniffed again. His face twisted up and Rev felt a cold sweat break out over his brow. He glanced to the Tasmanian devil and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Smells like feet in here." Duck scowled and kicked a grease rag out of his way and it landed on the table he and Tech had spent a majority of their time on.

"Hey, Tech? We's haven't seen yous this mornin'." Ace called, peeking around one of the larger vehicles in the lab.

Slam sniffed at the air again, then blinked in surprise and rounded on Rev, his mouth opening, but Rev shot forward, grabbing Slam's lips and holding them shut, shooting a nervous look at Ace and Duck to make sure they hadn't noticed. Rev shook his head violently, eyes wide as he stared at Slam, trembling in fear and desperate for the Tasmanian to not say anything of what he had just discovered in scent alone. Even his feathers puffed up in worry.

"Tech? Yous in here?" Ace frowned and placed his hands on his hips before venturing further into the enormous room.

Nodding hesitantly, Slam was released and seemed a bit dazed. He looked about the room again, looked to Rev, looked around the room. His eyes stopped on the lab table, back to Rev and then he laughed aloud and left the room, a rather amused glimmer in the devil's eyes.

"Hey, dog-breath, you still alive?"

Rev sighed and snuck further into the lab, joining Ace and Duck as they worked their way around the equipment and machines. Duck paused to inspect one of the sky jets Tech was working on for the group when Rev spotted him first, his legs and tail sticking out from under one of his vehicles. Nudging Ace in the ribs, Rev hopped from one foot to the other, offering a grin that he hoped looked real instead of as phony as a $250 dollar bill.

"Oi! Tech!" Ace called again and Tech rolled out from under the vehicle, a dirty t-shirt and a loose and oily pair of pants on with headphones over his ears. He sat up and pulled them off, blinking innocently up at the three of them.

"Hey guys. Sorry, didn't hear you. I've been working under here all morning." He smiled and got to his feet, dusted himself off and placed his tools to the side. Rev held his breath as he tilted his head the moment the coyote bent over, his tail swaying lazily in the air.

Ace snorted and folded his arms, smirking at Duck. "See? Told yous. Tech here would never eat his good pal Rev!"

Tech's face twisted up and he looked to Duck, a scowl immediately taking root. "I may be a coyote but I don't allow my baser instincts to take over." He growled, pushing past Duck, not giving Rev a second look.

His stomach flipped and Rev reminded himself this was an act. They could talk later when there wasn't an audience.

"Yeah right!" Duck scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Then why are your clothes everywhere and inventions broken all over the Tower? I even found some of Rev's feathers in them!" he pointed a finger, eyes wild with accusation.

Tech simply raised a brow at Duck, allowing the silence to do the work for him before he spoke. "Are you done?"

Duck rolled his eyes.

"Rev was a bit tipsy last night." Tech explained, staring directly at Duck. "The alcohol was slowing him down, but he is still a roadrunner and even in his inebriated state he was extremely fast. I had to employ many of my babies to try and catch him before he did something to hurt himself." He explained, finally looking to Rev, silently asking for backup now. "Rev is a rather… friendly drunk; as well as a silly drunk. He kept trying to get me to play games."

He stared at him for a moment, shocked at the implications his last sentence implied. Puffing up with indignation, Rev forced a laugh, glaring at the coyote as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… friendly. I-got-into-Tech's-room-at-one-point-and-managed-to-get-him-to-play-dress-up-like-my-own-personal-doll." He narrowed his eyes, his crest rising and tail ruffling loudly, "I-think-Tech-liked-being-told-what-to-do."

Tech bristled slightly but not enough for Duck to notice – Ace did glance at Rev in confusion, but thanks to his hangover, Ace just didn't want to deal with any of this at the moment. "Right then, well, I'ma give Lexi's plan a shot. Hidin' in bed seems like'a good idea ta me."

Smiling at Ace, Tech nodded, waving to him, "Right; and I'll clean up the mess, don't worry about it," he called after him, glancing at Duck who was rubbing his still throbbing head.

"So what the hell did you give Rev so he doesn't have a hangover?" He whined, glaring at the roadrunner like it was his fault he was still feeling the effects of getting totally smashed the night before.

Rev blinked and opened his mouth, a very intelligent, "Uhhhh…" escaping.

"Water." Tech piped up, staring at Rev directly. Duck might as well have not been there for all the attention he was giving the duck. "Now, I have work to do. Loud work."

Grumbling, Duck waved his hand at the mutt and left, "-get no respect around here, even when trying to save the life of your comrade-" his voice trailed out of range – and the second he was gone, Tech raised his hand to the door, flicking it shut and locking it soundly behind him.

Rev puffed up again, his feathers rising and his crest bristling atop his head. His fists fell on his hips, daring Tech to insult him again. He had not wanted this. He had thought for a fleeting moment after they had woken up that perhaps everything would be okay that he might for the second time in his life get his wish granted. But one was enough. He should have known that. He shouldn't have expected so much in the first place.

The coyote took a moment to set his wrench to the side, amber eyes never leaving his. As he approached, Rev held onto the annoyance, the anger, the hurt… he had too. If he wanted any hope to get through this with any sort of dignity.

Tech stared at him, stopping in front of him with no more than a foot of space between them. His ears twisted to listen at the door and then back towards Rev – then his tail dropped, hanging limp behind him and he swallowed nervously. Rev tilted his head.

"So… I think we have a few hours before they check on me again." He said, averting his eyes. "Um…. We should probably..." he paused peeking at Rev then away again.

The anger evaporated and was replaced with embarrassment. Was it really going to be this awkward between them from now on? Rev shifted from one foot to the other. "I-might-have-been-drunk-but-I-wasn't-so-drunk-that-I-was-playing-games-with-you. I… I-really…" he swallowed hard. What was he supposed to say after that? The awkwardness was already overwhelming enough as it was.

Tech rubbed along the length of his nose, nibbling at the corner of his lip. "Well…"

Rev blushed and folded his arms over his chest, hunching in on himself defensively. "The chase was hot." He mumbled, his toes curling against the floor.

Chuckling and forcing Rev to look back at him, Tech smiled, staring down at their feet as well. "It was rather… stimulating."

He caught Rev's eye. The nervous pre-Loonatics, post-grad scientist was standing there in front of him instead of Tech E. Coyote, super genius and inventor extraordinaire. Rev could almost image the coke-bottle thick glasses on his nose making his amber eyes much larger and goofy. He wondered if Tech saw him as the same struggling college kid he had been when they first met with no direction in his life. He had been naked of the majority of his feathers for the first three months after the meteor hit; and if it hadn't been for Zadavia, he would still be trying to pay off those medical bills. Rev had only found his calling in life after dropping out of school to study with Tech.

The silence curled around them, claiming everything except the air they shared between them, heating up the space and tugging at their chests like an invisible thread connected them.

"Sorry…" Rev swallowed, his feathers falling and laying sleek against his skin.

Tech only stared at him for a while, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. "W-why? I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't nearly as drunk as you."

Looking down and nodding, Rev tried to hide the lump of ice that just dropped in his belly, "I-just-mean-I'm-sorry-for-getting-you-into-this-mess. Don't-worry, I-won't-let-this-get-in-the-way-of-the-team. It-was-just-one-night, right? No-reason-it-should-keep-us-from-working-together-like-we've-always-done." He smiled, weak and dishonest – and Rev knew it showed. He shouldn't have been surprised. Why on earth would Tech want to be saddled with someone like him? He knew he was annoying to him at times – but in his defense he only did that because he enjoyed watching Tech get riled up because of him.

"No, I didn't mean that-"

"I-should-go-shower-and-get-something-to-eat. I'll-check-back-later-see-if-there-is-anything-I-can-do…" He babbled as he walked to the door, eager to flee and leave these feelings behind – or at least allow himself to mourn the loss of what could have been in the safety of his shower.

Tech's hand grabbed his elbow, stopping him and staring at him with wide eyes, "Did… did I hurt you?"

Rev's face contorted in confusion. How could he answer that without being honest?

"You're walking funny. I didn't… I shouldn't have..." he growled, staring at Rev's hips as though expecting to see blood and damage.

"I'm-not-hurt." He insisted, pulling his arm away from his grasp. "I'm-just-sore." He huffed and immediately blushed afterwards. "Just-unlock-the-door-please. I'll-get-out-of-your-hair."

He did as he asked – Tech waved his hand, the door opened and Rev left, a stiffness in his back and a brave walk to try and cover up the fact the lingering ache that had been so wonderful just minutes ago, was now a stab to the heart because it now became a reminder that last night was a mistake.

Rev swallowed hard, hurrying as quickly as possible through the halls to get to his room and hide for a while. He hadn't expected this – of every possible outcome, he had thought there would be something more to their actions than a brushing aside of it. He stopped, pressing a hand to the wall of the hallway, holding himself up and trying to remember how to breathe.

"Rev?"

The roadrunner jolted and turned sharply, looking over his shoulder at Tech down at the end of the hallway. Panic throbbed into his body, leaving him with only his fight or flight instincts. He fled, slow and emotional steps trying to get him out of there. Biting his lower beak, Rev could hear the coyote following him, close behind and gaining. He just needed to get to his room, shut that door and he could shut out the pain like he always did.

But hands grabbed him, arms wrapping about him securely and pulling him back against a broad chest. One arm wrapped about his shoulders and neck, leaving him with no option but to lean back against him, wilting where he stood – and the arm around his waist tightened, drawing him flush against his body.

Rev choked on a sob. Squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing hard, Rev took a moment to focus on not crying. He was a grown roadrunner – he wasn't supposed to feel this weak. It took a moment and Tech's brow to press against his shoulder before he shuddered and gripped at his arms, not sure if he was clinging to him or getting ready to push him away. Tech tightened his hold on him, turning his head to nuzzle at his neck, and Rev melted all the further. A shuddering breath wracked his body and Rev clung to Tech's hand.

"I really-really like you…" Rev's voice barely spoke – though with the way Tech's ear hung down near his mouth, the coyote was sure to hear him.

"I like you too." Tech whispered back.

Rev shook his head, his face twisting up once again and he turned his head toward his, pressing his cheek to Tech's. "No, I _really-really_ like you. I wouldn't have done that last night if I didn't…. if I didn't like you in that way."

Tech remained silent and Rev turned away, his belly twisting in on itself so tightly he felt as though nothing but pain was replacing the blood in his veins and his bones were cracking and shattering through his body with despair.

There was a kiss to his cheek and Rev shook, suddenly pushing at his arms and needing to get away. "Don't…"

"I think I always liked you too… I just didn't realize till last night in what way." Tech tightened his arms, keeping him in place, holding him tight against his body.

Rev's head fell back, turning slightly so his beak pressed against Tech's temple. He paused, his shattered heart hovering within his breast like glass shards frozen in time. "I-really-wanted-to-date-you."

Tech's fingers rubbed at his hip, breathing deeply against him. As warm and solid as this moment felt, it hurt. This was what he wanted, Tech didn't….Rev inhaled sharply, eyes snapping open as he was twirled about, suddenly facing Tech with the coyote's hands cupping his cheeks. "Okay."

Snorting and turning his eyes away, Rev touched his hands, curling his fingers about the coyote's and he pushed them gently from his face. "You don't have to make up for anything. I started it-"

"I'm not." Tech blushed, his thumbs grabbing onto Rev's fingers before he had a chance to drop his hands. Rev stared at their hands, another patter of his heart and a fresh rush of dread overwhelming him.

Stepping into his space, blushing deeper, tail tucked between his legs, Tech nudging his nose at the corner of Rev's beak. The roadrunner peeked towards him, catching his eyes.

"Rev, I would really like to see where this goes."

"Why?" He whispered, his hands still gripping tightly to Tech's hands, unwilling to let them go even as Tech began to wrap his arms about his waist.

"Because…I like you. Who better to-" Rev watched his cheeks warm up and color under his sparse fur along his muzzle, "-to fall in love with than your best friend?"

Rev smiled, weak and watery, his fingers tightening about his behind him at the small of his back. The ache within him warmed, become a whole feeling; a feeling of bliss that was suddenly a promise for happy and new memories presented to him.

"I would like that." He whispered, though he shook. He didn't want this sudden hope to disappear.

Tech smiled, a bit scared, a bit nervous as well, but nodded, staring him in the eyes, releasing one of his hands so he could in turn press his palm against Rev's shoulder, "Me too." he assured. Tech hesitated and Rev's stomach flipped, though this time the fear was dissipating and a heady, anxious feeling rushed in, making him dizzy.

"You-can-kiss-me-now." Rev blurted out on a dying voice.

Another smile, a soft chuckle, and Tech leaned in, kissing him, wrapping him securely against him and Rev clung to him, melting, clinging to his clothing, and he cooed in his throat. This was a good kiss, Rev decided and wrapped an arm about Tech's neck. And it was a start. He had honestly thought his fantasies would remain just that; till last night; and again this morning he had thought his hopes would be dashed when Tech told him it was just a one time thing. He had thought this would just be nothing but a memory. This kiss though, this kiss that swept him up into the warmth of Tech's fur, this kiss that came after words of affirmation and wanting to try; this kiss was a promise, a confirmation that it wasn't just himself who had these feelings. Rev chirped bravely, letting him know he was happy, and Tech rumbled in agreement, his fingers threading through Rev's tail feathers, pressing against that ache…

And Rev loved it. He loved him. They just needed time to explore this new part of their lives between each other. And perhaps a few extra-curricular activities thrown in on the side too. Rev didn't want to give up these kisses and groping hands so easily.

Rev pulled back, his feathers ruffling and he shivered, staring into darkened eyes rimmed in gold. "Meep meep." He gasped, holding tight to Tech's fur.

Tech nodded, licking his lips.

It was unspoken, something they both wanted and didn't need to voice. Rev turned running down the hall with Tech close on his heels and occasionally swiping his fingers through his tail feathers. They collided against his door, fumbling against each other, groping each other, struggling to open the door as their lips locked and they fell into the bedroom; Tech's powers clenched and locked the door behind them. A humming moan of approval echoing from the bedroom; and more followed throughout the rest of the day.

The clothing in the hallway never did get picked up.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sooooo i wrote this years ago, but stuff happened, didn't edit it, didn't write, didn't do anything, and this year I'm rectifying that. So I hope you enjoyed; and here is something happy compared to the Song Bird story I published years back. I hope you like and I looove reviews!

~Melissa the Damgel

(p.s. YES you all totally just read 25 pages worth of story! :D)


End file.
